Curse Of The Eevee Idol
by 8TailFox
Summary: Sam and Dave were Two boys who ancient broke an idol of an eevee. The spirit of the idol became angry and transformed Sam and Dave into pokemons. How will they return to their human forms? and how will they survive as pokemon in the real world  Humor
1. Wake Up

**This is my first Pokemon Transformation story I have ever written I hope you like it Please give me as many revive of what you thank of it bot good and bad.^_^**

**PS **

**This chapter is now longer then it was before**

* * *

(By 8TailFox)

Chapter 1 Wake Up

_As the morning shined through a hole of the old blinds, a beam of light hit a young teenage boy in his bed. As he was beginning to wake up by the rays of the light, he began to move his right hand onto an old alarm clock. As he drew it towards his half asleep face, there was a passing silence, followed by a sudden scream. _

"AGGHHHH! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I can't believe I'm late for work!" I was getting my clothes, food, dressing all at the same time in a huge rush. I turned and pushed backwards through the door, opening it and slamming it shut. I ran out to the nearest bus stop.

My name is Sam. I was born in Toronto I'm an average 16 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. I was wearing a white T-shirt with a green vest and an old navy blue jeans with old, worn running shoes.

I live in a two bedroom apartment with my dad. He's really the only family I have. Unfortunately he's almost always away on business. Money isn't really an issue, since my dad makes enough to cover our bills and then some. So you may be wondering why I may be late for work, when I don't have any need to work at all? Well, it's not exactly normal work, more like community service. The kind where you don't get paid at all. I still remember the conversation I had with Dad to this day...on the phone.

As I was about to daydream back to that moment, the bus suddenly pulled up and it was interrupted. I hopped in and paid the fare to get to my unpaid work. I took a seat next to one of the large windows to continue my little flashback.

* * *

(Phone)*ring ring* *click*

"Ahoy-hoy" Dad always answered the phone like that.

"Dad" I answered in an angry tone

"Sam! How are you? How's school?"

"_Me!_ How have I been doing?"

"Why yes."

"Oh, I'm doing just _fine._ I'm making friends, the teachers all like me, I'm getting good grades, I'm doing fine in PE, all fine except for one, teeny tiny little thing..."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Oh, that! I thought that was a waste of time. Did you know that you can't even use most of that stuff in the real world? So I decided that you should get some real life experience out in the work force."

"You mean, I have to _work_?" I said, still not completely believing it. "Ugh. Well at least I'll be getting paid."

"Heh. Heh. About that." I could tell something bad was coming next, "since you are underage, you can't work full time legally. So instead I've decided you will be doing some good old fashioned 'community service'."

"Community service? So I'm not even going to be paid?"

"Not exactly, more like you'll be helping to pay off a bit of debt."

"Debt? What debt? I thought things were good with money."

"Okay, long story short, it isn't. So now you have to help out and pull your own weight."

"Pull my own weight? Come on, what happened, Dad?"

"Never you mind that, ole Dad's got it under control, but I'll need your help. So just do this 'community service' like I said."

"Ugh." I facepalmed, "How many hours do I have to do?"

"Well, it's actually about...mmnmnm mn."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Dad then proceeded to whisper the number to me. I stayed silent for 5 minutes before Dad spoke again,

"Sam? You there? You okay?"

"THAT'LL TAKE ME FOREVER!"

"Uh, yes. Well, um, I have to get going now, business calls. Good luck with the whole community service thing. Bye for now!" There was a click, then silence.

* * *

_That jerk of a dad. Leaving me and making me work like a slave, or a dog, or even both, a slave-dog. Sigh. _Well, on the bright side, the bus stopped and the driver called out over the PA, "Corn Street." As I got up and walked to the door, I thought it couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Author**:my first chapter yay what do you thank of it sam?

**Character**:what do I think of it?

**Character**:there is barely anything here the I have seen being way longer then this

**Character**:next chapter better be good

**Author**:OK OK I'll get on with the next chapter yeesh

**Author**:killjoy

**Character**:I heard that

* * *

**AuthorNote: **I had to change a few things form the first chapter so the third chapter can make more sense. P.S the next chapter three of **Curse Of The Eevee Idol** will be coming out soon^_^


	2. Mr Lee

**This is my first Pokemon Transformation story I have ever written I hope you like it Please give me as many revive of what you thank of it, both good and bad.^_^**

**PS **

**This chapter is now longer then it was before**

* * *

(By 8TailFox)

Chapter 2 Mr. Lee

After I got off the bus, I walked a couple of blocks from the bus stop. I came across an old steel gate. The gate was chained closed and had a large padlock keeping them together. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a shiny silver key. I unlocked the padlock and took off the chain. I look through the bars to see the area beyond the gate.

The entire area was surrounded by a wooden fence. The tall fence was topped with barbed wire. Inside the wall was a large warehouse with a small house attached to it. The property lawn was brown in large spots, some places were overgrown, and there were weeds growing everywhere. In addition to the weeds, there were three old stripped cars laying on cinder blocks in front of the house.

As I walked across the lawn towards the warehouse, I could see that most of the windows were broken or boarded up. There was a few old graffiti tags sprayed over the outside walls of the large building. Soon, I reached the door of the warehouse. I walked in and must've taken just five steps before I heard...

"Freeze, Buster!"

I froze on the spot. I waited for something to happen, and the voice continued.

"So, you came into my warehouse to steal my umbrella! Think again!" There was a sickening click. I recognized the sound of a gun cocking from the movies.

"Umbrella?"

As I took a few more steps toward the voice, I saw a small computer room to the side. There were an old metal table, each with a working computer. Wooden stools were scattered around the room. There were a couple fans on the table, and bars on the window. At the far end of the room there was another door. Standing beside the far door, wielding a shotgun, was a balding 70 year old man. What little hair he had left was white and grizzled, and thick glasses rested on his small nose. He was wearing a faded brown bathrobe, and pink fuzzy slippers. His gun was pointed directly at a large wooden Indian statue. There were several umbrellas hanging from its arm.

As I got closer, I called out the old man's name, "Mr. Lee!" He suddenly turned, his shotgun aimed directly at me. One thought shot through my mind like lightning: _DUCK AND COVER!_

I dived down underneath one of the heavy tables. At the same time, the gun went off, barely missing me but hitting an old 1975 Miss Sunday calendar hanging on the wall behind me.

"Ha Ha! I see you brought yourself a partner! Come on out, you thieving thief you!"

"No! Wait! It's me, Mr. Lee! It's Sam, your helper, buddy, pal! Don't shoot me!" I said nervously.

The old man slowly lowered his shotgun, "Sammy? Is that you?" Mr Lee had nicknamed me Sammy from that old song.

"Yeah, it's me." I said as I slowly poked my head out from under the table when it was safe. I got up onto my feet as I dusted myself off. I could see that Mr. Lee once again had his shotgun pointed at the Indian statue.

"Good timing, Sammy! Quick! Get some rope so we can tie up this thief."

"Mr. Lee, where are your glasses?"

"Glasses? I lost...them..." As he said it, I noticed the ancient looking glasses resting on his balding head.

"Uhh, Mr Lee? Have you tried checking your head?"

Mr Lee turned his head, still holding the shotgun in his hands tightly. "Do you honestly think I would forget my glasses on my own head?"

"Yes. In fact..." I reached up and with a quick flick I pushed his glasses down to rest on his nose. As it landed, Mr Lee got a good look at his thief.

"Oh dear. What was that thing you kids say? Ah, yes. 'My bad.'"

"No worries, Mr. Lee. It could happen to anyone...at your age."

"Right, Sammy. By the way, you are an hour late."

_Rats._ I had hoped he wouldn't have noticed that I had come in so late.

"You know what this means, don't you, Sammy?"

I looked down and slumped, "Overtime."

"That's right!" As Mr. Lee took a seat at a table with an old computer, mouse and keyboard. Beside the computer was a...brand new digital camera?

"Uh, Mr Lee, why do you have a digital camera?" As I got closer to the camera, I saw the computer screen turn on. It was set to an online auction site. In the corner there was the username, Mr Lee's Old Warehouse Goods. I turned to look at the old man again, "Is that an eBay page? Why do you have an eBay account? What do you need the camera for? What, are you selling the warehouse stock?" As I spoke I became more agitated.

"Well, you see," Mr Lee started in a nervous voice, "I'm getting older. And I have spent 50 years in this warehouse at minimum wage. I heard about this e-Bay thing where you can sell anything. Since there are a whole bunch of old, unclaimed boxes just gathering dust around here, I figure it all must be worth something together." He said, starting to smile.

_Something doesn't seem right._ Mr Lee is an old fashioned kind of guy so someone must have told him about eBay, and convinced him to sell the unclaimed boxes, and it wasn't me.

"Oh, and one more thing, "Mr Lee said, "You and your friend will be working tonight taking out the unclaimed boxes from the back and taking stock of what's in there. They've got red X's on the sides so they shouldn't be too hard to find. When you're done with that, just continue with the repairs and cleaning."

"Okay. Wait. What friend? I'm the only one doing any work around here." _Unless... It couldn't be him, could it?_

"Well, in any case, he's in the back right now with the unclaimed boxes. Time to get to work." Mr Lee turned back and sat down at his computer to check for any bids. As for me, I left the old man to get my tool belt hanging off the coat rack near the entrance to the warehouse. There was a flashlight, a ring of keys, notepad, pen, and label maker. As I attached it around my waist, I started off towards the back.

Down the hallway in front of me there was a double door, totally grey. As I pushed them open, I was blinded by light. In a couple of seconds, my vision returned. There were four rows of four large sets of shelves, all set in front of me. There was a large empty space in the middle that had a few tables and chairs.

As I walked forward towards the middle of the room, a shadowy figure appeared from the top of the shelves. It began to slowly follow me, moving when I did, towards the center of the room. I stopped halfway to the middle, in between the stacks. I got the feeling that something was watching me. I had a feeling I knew who it was, too.

I sighed loudly, then said under my breath, "Dave..."

At that same time, the shadow figure jumped from the top of the stack straight towards me.

* * *

**Author:**There you go Sam the next chapter is longer than the last one.

**Author:**Are you happy now?

**Sam** **Character:**Yes, yes I am

**Sam** **Character:**Andthank you for the newest chapter for my character

**Sam** **Character:**I can't wait. what happens to me in the next chapter?

**New Character:**Hey! wait a minute. what about me?

**Author:**What about you?

**New Character:**You gave that Mr Lee guy a part in your story and I am barely in this chapter.

**Sam** **Character:**Don't worry. You will be in the next chapter

**New Character:**Why do I feel like I got the the short end of the stick.

* * *

Thank you **Icepokemon814, tam007, Foxyjosh and nujum **for reviews my last chapter and tell me what you think of my characters and what kind of new characters should I create in the future of this story.


	3. Dave

**This is my first Pokemon Transformation story I have ever written I hope you like it give me as many revive of what you thank of it both good and bad.^_^**

**Sorry for the let updating my Readers/Writers:( For now on. **

**I will update wean aver I can. So you all have to with for the next chapter. **

**I will make it up to you all in the next chapters of Curse of the Eevee Idol.**

**PS **

**This and the other chapters will be longer not just the new one now.^_^**

* * *

(By 8TailFox)

Chapter 3 Dave!

A few minutes earlier...

BAANNGG!

The sound of a shotgun firing rang out from outside. I immediately jumped and hid behind some boxes. I waited there, peeking around the corner to watch the grey, double doors to the warehouse. Soon the doors opened, and someone entered the building from outside.

As the person got closer, I could see it was a boy. He was wearing a white T-shirt, green vest and and an old pair of blue jeans. When he got even closer, I began to recognize him. _Sam?_ _Well at least it's not a robber._

_Well best let him know I'm here. Or, I could have some fun with him... _I climbed up the shelf and waited for Sam to pass by. As he did, I began to follow him on the top shelf in the shadows. We were halfway to the middle of the warehouse when Sam stopped.

_It is like a predator stalking his prey, _I thought while I got ready to jump him. All I needed was the right opportunity.

At that moment, Sam sighed loudly, and said, "Dave..." _Good enough for me_, I thought. I leaped into the air in a crane pose.

"Secret ninja strike!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

* * *

At that moment my instincts kicked in. I squeezed my right hand to make a fist. I bent my knees then twisted around to face my assailant. I jumped upward, throwing my fist upward in an uppercut. The moment I hit his chin, I cried out, "SHORYUKEN!"

We were a few feet off the ground when he collided. When we hit the ground, I could imagine a referee in the back of my head yelling 'KO', followed by me striking a victory pose, which lasted 20 seconds.

As I snapped back to reality, I walked over to my KO'd assailant. I could see that it was Dave. I bent down on one knee, raise my hand up high, and brought it down with a SMACK.

"Ouch! That hurt man!" Dave said. "You didn't have to smack me you know!"

"Yeah well it's not my fault you tried to attack me from behind. What were you thinking?" I asked in an angry tone. I reached out and took Dave's hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"First off: It would be fun to scare you. And second: I was working on my ninja-in-the-shadow skills on you, Sam."

"But your master ninja skills have failed you under the master of video game martial arts. And ninjas don't cry out 'Secret Ninja Strike' out loud."

"Yeah, you do make a good point. Note to self; do not do that again. So what was that gunshot all about?"

I explained to Dave what happened with Mr. Lee and the statue he thought was a thief. He had a grin on his face the entire time. "So me and you are the only ones that are working today?" I asked.

"Yeah well it is a slow week. And," Dave put his hand behind his back, "they didn't bother to come in today. Hehe."

"Great. So we're on our own." I sighed, "Well, let's get this day over with."

Dave and I had been good friends from school. When I was still in school, I had a lot of friends, until my Dad got me kicked out with his whole money problem. Now he was stuck doing work here to help cover some of his Dad's debt. So life sucks.

When I started working for Mr. Lee, the staff was small and looked mostly in their fifties. I made a few work friends, but we only really made small talk. So it was pretty boring, until Dave came.

It turns out Mr. Lee is getting old, and needs help, what with his poor eyesight and naïve manners. Dave got a job at the Senior Center, and had gotten to help out Mr. Lee at his warehouse. So now he has to work here and see me every day.

As we walked toward the middle of the warehouse, I began to categorize the boxes, and Dave moved them. Our work area had four old wooden tables and several different kinds of chairs. Dave's favourite one was the one that he could spin around in. I usually just sat on a stool.

As the day went on, the blue sky slowly turned orange as the sun began to set, ending the day and beginning the night.

"There! We're finally done categorizing and organizing the unclaimed boxes!" I said. I looked down at my watch, and was surprised to see it was already 9:42pm. I got my stuff ready to head home, when I noticed Dave looking at a box labeled with a big red X while holding a crowbar in his right hand. "Uh, Dave? What are you doing with that crowbar?"

"Oh, this thing? Nothing. Nothing at all." He said happily. "I'm just going to open one of these boxes and keep whatever booty is inside. Is that okay with you, Sam?"

"Ah. Sure, you do what you need to do." I turned and took a step before stopping. My processed what Dave had said, and I quickly turned back around to face him, "Wait, what? Dave! You're stealing from Mr. Lee! How could you?"

Dave turned his head to face me, "I'm not stealing. Mr. Lee said to me, 'If you work hard, you and your friend can have whatever is in one of the unclaimed boxes.'"

My jaw hung, "Huuh? There is no way that Mr. Lee would say that."

"That is true. But what if I made a deal with him?"

"Deal? What deal?" I asked.

"I will show Mr. Lee the powers of the Internet and eBay, and how to use the camera I let him borrow, and he will let me and someone else each take one box and whatever's inside, once he makes a good sale."

My eyes opened wide when I finally understood, "So you were the one to get Mr. Lee to try and sell all of his stuff. I was wondering where he got that camera."

"Yes yes, it was my idea. But look on the bright side. Somewhere among these boxes, there has to be a treasure. Like from that movie with that guy with the hat and the whip. And don't you want something to help pay off your dad's debt?"

_He does make a good point, if we do find something good, we might be able to get a lot of money, and Mr. Lee did say we could take one box each_. As I thought about it, Dave has already picked out a box for me. He handed me the box, which was about the size of someone's torso. It weighed quite a bit. The moment I had it, I got a bad feeling.

* * *

**Dave Character:**All-right

**Dave Character:**finally I am in this story

**Dave Character:**YAY ME^_^

**Sam Character:**OK Dave you got your wish

**Sam Character:**you are finally in the story

**Sam Character:**what are you going to do now?

**Dave Character:**will first off I am going to give the author a surprise gift for being late on updating the chapter.

**Dave Character:**eh eh eh eh eh eheheh-hahahahah(**Evil laughing**)

**Author:**(At the home of the Author)my pencil broken followed by(Shudder) I just felt a disturbance in the force

**Dave Character:**and second sam, we will see what the author his plans in the next chapter of **Curse Of The Eevee Idol (ECHO)**

* * *

**AuthorNote: **The "voices" at the end of the chapters? well to answer that question the last part of chapter one two and three are like a conversation between the Author and his Characters. In this I even try to add a bit of humor in the conversation so you get a bit of their funny side. But it has nothing to do with the main story.

Sneak peek in the next's chapter of curse of the eevee Idol: "Mr Lee is that you"? "**Who is this Mr Lee you speak of mortal Humans" **Yikes _that is so not Mr Lee_

Thank you **Icepokemon814(2X), tam007, Foxyjosh, nujum, Stolloss, flarafeon, trherring, IcecreamSyndrome(3X) and The-Black-Cuno **for reviews my last chapter's and tell me what you think of my characters and what kind of new characters should I create in the future of this story.

.


End file.
